I Understand
by Mysty Star
Summary: A conversation between Trent and Tommy once Trent is good again.
1. I Understand

**Set after Trent is good again. Just a conversation I think the boys needed.**

Trent entered the lair, spotting Dr. O. working on some blasters at a table.

"Hey Trent." The older man said, not looking up.

"Hey." Trent said, slumping in a chair. Dr. O. glanced at him, concern sparking in his eyes.

"What's up?"

"Nothing." Tommy hummed slightly at that, looking back down at the blaster.

"I think Conner said he and the others were going to catch a movie. Why don't you join them?"

"Why would I?" Trent muttered, not intending to be heard. Tommy frowned at the blaster, and put it down, turning to face Trent.

"What do you mean?"

Trent, surprised at being heard, floundered for a minute. "I…I just don't want to." He tried.

Tommy snorted. "It's pretty obvious that that's not true."

Trent scowled.

"You should join them. They are your friends, and teammates, after all. You-"

"I almost killed them!" Trent shouted suddenly. "I almost killed them, and you! Is that what you want me to say?!" He stood up, turning to leave. He looked back at the older man. "You don't understand! You've never been-!"

"Controlled by evil? Used against my friends?" Tommy stood up. "Never gone against everything I believe because an evil spell got in my head?" There was a dark look in his eyes, and he seemed angry. Trent was stunned for a minute, mouth hanging open.

Dr. O. almost said something else, but closed his mouth. He sat down with a sigh. After a minute, Trent sat down as well, still quiet.

"I do know how you feel, Trent." Dr. O. said quietly. "I have been there."

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"It's okay." Dr. O. said, looking older than he should.

They were quiet for a minute.

"When-when were you…?"

"Evil?"

At Trent's nod, Tommy gave a bitter smile.

"It was when I became a Ranger for the very first time." He said. "I started out evil. Like you."

"Really?" Trent breathed. Dr. O. nodded.

"It was the first time Earth was attacked. Rita Repulsa, Empress of Evil, had come to Earth, looking for her mortal enemy, Zordon of Eltar. The first Power Rangers were already around, a team. I moved into town, at the same time Rita decided she needed an evil Power Ranger. She saw me compete in a martial arts tournament, and decided I'd make the perfect evil Ranger. I was under her spell for a while before my friends broke it. When they did, I joined them. But," he added, "for the longest time, I felt like I didn't belong. But luckily, my friends were rather hard headed, and got it through my skull that I did." He threw a look at Trent, who looked away. "That wasn't the only time either." He leaned back and stretched. "Not to mention my evil clone."

Trent looked up at that. "Please tell me you're joking." Tommy merely grinned at him.

Before either of them could say anything else, Trent's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Trent! Where are you? We're gonna watch a movie together, but we can't find you!"

"Oh," Trent looked to Dr. O. for help, who made a 'go' gesture. "I'm…I'm at Dr. O.'s, Kira."

"Okay. We'll by in a minute!"

"Okay."

Trent stared at his phone after Kira hung up.

"I told you." Tommy was smirking.

"Yeah." Trent started walking out, but turned back to look at him. "Dr. O.? Thanks." Dr. O. smiled.

"See you later, Trent."

"Yeah."


	2. Ranger History

**Apparently, this has turned into a longer thing than just the first chapter. Oh well.**

 **This is short. It was never addressed in the show that Trent missed the Ranger history thing, so this is fixing that.**

"Why is it always dinosaurs?"

Trent, Ethan, and Kira turned to where Conner was lounging. The teens were at the Cyber Café, relaxing after another monster attack.

"Why is what always dinosaurs?"

"The Ranger teams. They're all dinosaur-based."

"Not Ninja Storm." Ethan pointed out.

"Wild Force wasn't." Kira pointed out.

"Neither was Lightspeed Rescue, or Time Force." Ethan added. "Not that many teams have actually been dinosaur-based."

"Whoa, wait, hold on." Trent said. "I know Lightspeed Rescue, but what are the others? How many Ranger teams have there been?"

The others stared at him.

"Oh!" Kira said. "You never saw the video!"

"Video?"

"Yeah, Dr. O. has this Ranger history video." Conner said. "You should watch it."

"Let's go now!" Ethan suggested.

The teens made their way to Tommy's house. He looked a little puzzled when they knocked.

"Guys?"

"Trent hasn't seen the Ranger history!" Ethan, Conner and Kira chorused.

"Oh. Well, come in."


	3. Therapy?

**Eh yeah I'm back.**

 **So I, apparently along with many others, think that the Rangers, especially former evil ones, need therapy. And lots of love. I could go on a rant here about the Rangers' wellbeing, but I think I'll just get to the chapter and rant later.**

It was Hayley who'd suggested it to Tommy. He thought it was a good idea.

They were all in the lair, after another victory against one of Mesagog's monsters. The younger members of the team were heading out, to go to Hayley's.

"Trent." Dr. O. called. "Can I have a minute?"

"Sure Dr. O." Trent turned to the older man. The black ranger had a thoughtful expression. "What's up?"

"I was wondering…well, Hayley suggested it."

"Suggested what?"

Tommy was silent for a long moment. "You know that we aren't the only team of Power Rangers that has existed, right?"

Trent snorted. "Of course."

"Well, you and I aren't the only ones who have ever been turned evil."

"And…?"

"Well," Dr. O. scratched his head. "A few nights from now, we have a support group meeting. You think you want to come?"

"Wait, let me get this straight." Trent said. "There's a formerly evil ranger therapy group? And you go to it? And want me to come?"

"Well, yeah."

"Please tell me you're joking." Dr. O. shook his head.

"Nope. The Former Evils is a real thing."

"You call yourselves the 'Former Evils'?"

"Karone named it."

"And Karone is?"

"She used to be known as Astromena."

Trent blinked. "Wait, the villainess that the Astro Rangers faced?"

"That's her."

Trent was at a loss for words.

"You don't have to go." Tommy said to his befuddled student. "I just think it'll help. Why don't you think on it, and let me know later?"

"A-Alright." Trent went and caught up with the others.

He had to admit, meeting other people who understood what he'd gone through? It was very tempting.

He'd go, Trent decided. This could help.

 **Next chapter will be therapy!**


	4. Former Evils

**I'm back! This chapter shall be angsty and fluffy, of course. And quite possibly could become a thing…**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy! (Also if I make a character seem OOC, I apologize.) Tell me what you think!**

Tommy's black jeep pulled up to the building quietly. Tommy parked, and looked over at Trent, who was eyeing the place dubiously.

"This is the meeting place?"

 _Angel Grove Youth Center_ was clearly visible in the fading daylight. Tommy grinned.

"Hey this was _the_ place to hang out back in the day."

Trent muttered something about weird adults.

"C'mon." The two made their way inside.

"Wow." Trent breathed. This place was so _nineties._

"Tommy!" A blonde woman wearing a pink shirt came over. "You made it."

"Hey Kat. Yeah, you think I would miss this?" The woman grinned, then turned to Trent.

"Who is this?"

"This is Trent Fernandez-Mercer. Trent, this is Kat Hillard."

"Nice to meet you." Trent said.

"You too." Kat said. "So, what color?"

"Color?" Trent scrunched his brow before he realized what she was asking. "Oh, white."

Kat arched a brow. "Really?" He nodded once. "I'm pink, Zeo." She said.

"Alright guys." Someone else in the room called. The three made their way to the group where a circle of chairs were set up. They went for three empty chairs, Kat to Tommy's left, and Trent on his right.

"Hey, Tommy, who's the kid?"

"Everyone, this is Trent."

"Hi Trent." The group chorused. Trent, feeling incredibly self-conscious, gave a small wave.

"Another team Tommy?"

"You know me." Tommy grinned.

"Who's color did you steal this time?"

"Black, so Zack, Adam, and Carlos'." A blonde next to Kat snorted.

"Alright, let's get started." The woman said. "You already know Tommy, so we'll start with Kat."

Kat smiled at him. "Pink Zeo ranger," she said. "My time as an evil ranger was because Em- Rita Repulsa put a magic spell on me."

Next to her was the blonde woman who'd spoken earlier. "Karone, formerly Astronema. Kidnapped at a young age, raised to be evil and brainwashed by Dark Spector and Darkonda. Then became Pink Lost Galaxy ranger."

Next to her was a guy who looked vaguely familiar. "Ryan Mitchell, Lightspeed Rescue, Titanium ranger. Taken as a little kid and raised by demons, specifically Diabolico." Trent's eye widened.

Next was a blond guy, and next to him an Asian looking black haired guy. These last two were to Trent's right. They both tilted their head and regarded Trent. "Hunter Bradley." The blond grunted. "Blake Bradley." The other guy said. "Crimson Thunder ranger." Hunter said. "Navy Thunder ranger, Ninja Storm." Blake added. "Manipulated and brainwashed by Lothor."

And then it was his turn. "Uh, Trent Fernandez-Mercer. White Dino ranger. My dino gem was corrupted and turned me evil."

Karone smiled at him. "You're on the current team, right?"

"Yeah."

"How many on your team?"

"Five total. Me, Dr. O., and Connor, Ethan, and Kira."

"Doctor?" The other five chorused, turning to Trent's mentor.

"You're a doctor?" Kat asked incredulously. Tommy made a face at her.

"I have a PhD in paleontology." Ryan snorted, making the others burst out laughing. "Hey!"

"What's so funny?" Trent asked, bewildered.

"Tommy focusing long enough to get a doctorate." Kat explained. "I've known him for a long time, and I'm surprised he got one. Proud," she added, glancing at Tommy. "But surprised."

Trent suddenly got a great idea. "Wait. I bet you guys have a lot of great stories, right?"

The others caught on, and smirked. "Oh yes." Karone's smile was truly evil. "Lots of stories."

"Oh, no no no! Tonight is not embarrass Tommy to his student night!"

"Hey, you brought me here!" Trent pointed out.

"Not for you to hear my worst moments!"

"Oh, come on, Tommy." Kat lightly pushed him. "It'll be good for him!"

"I, for one, would _love_ to hear some of Tommy's worst moments." Ryan said. "Come on, Oliver. What's the harm?"

Tommy put his head in his hands. "I hate all of you." He groaned.

Trent grinned. This was looking to be a good night.


End file.
